In Love With the Lady Knight
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Dom's in love with a certain Lady Knight. Will Neal tell her before Dom gets the chance to? KD. FINALLY UDPATED!Thanks, everyone, for your patience, even if it was forced!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:

Dom rolled his eyes as he watched his cousin pace back and forth across the floor.  
  
"Damn it, Neal, your going to have to ask her sooner or later. Just do it now and get it over with, for gods sake!"

"I know, I know. I just don't know what she'll say." The younger man's voice was low and full of some odd emotion that Dom couldn't place.

"Sit down, Neal." Dom suggested. "You need to just relax and think this through rationally."  
  
"Think it through rationally?!" He yelled. "You've obviously never been in love!"  
  
Dom shook his head, and his eyes filled with sadness.

Neal, buried in his own problem as he was, somehow noticed. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, Meathead." His cousin answered, annoyed. He didn't need people asking questions about his love life!

Neal ignored the insult. "Oh, yes there is something. You love someone!" He was grinning like an idiot, finally thinking he was close to figuring it out. He knew something like this was going on with him.

"So what if I do?" Dom growled, face rather red. With anger or embarrassment, Neal wasn't sure.

"Who's the poor girl? Some court lady? Maybe one of the riders?"

Dom shook his head, a sigh escaping his throat. "No, Neal."  
  
"So, who is she? You have to tell me! I'm your cousin! We are supposed to share things!" Neal asked, hurt that he wouldn't tell him.

Dom was tired of his hounding, and even more tired of keeping it a secret. Maybe he could tell just one person? He sighed again. "You've got to swear you won't tell anyone. If you do, I'll kill you." Neal nodded his head impatiently. "It's Kel." He sat, eyes closed, waiting for his cousin's outburst. Waiting for the 'You're to old for her! You'll just hurt her! You can't even get married!' The lady knight was, after all, his cousin's best friend.

It didn't come.

Cautiously, the sergeant opened one eye. His cousin was just watching him. He opened another.

They sat in silence for several more moments. Neal finally demanded, "Are you sure you love her? She isn't just another court lady you want to have an affair with?"  
  
Dom knew he was being tested. Voice low, he answered, "No, Neal. I really do love her."

In one motion, the young knight, now resembling an ecstatic four-year old, jumped from the chair and gave his cousin a hug.

"Oh, this is wonderful! You two are going to get married, and-"

Dom, who was being suffocated by the younger man, gasped, "Not so fast, NEALAN!"

He was, somewhat reluctantly, released. "Huh?"  
  
"Thank you." Dom straightened himself. "I mean, don't have us married and with kids yet. She doesn't even know!"  
  
"Well then, you'd better tell her, don't you think?" Neal said sternly, shaking a finger.

Dom just sighed. This was what the problem was. Neal wouldn't leave him alone about it! "Sooner or later, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed an apple from the table in front of him.

Neal took the fruit away. "No, you are going to tell her now, or I will!"  
  
"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone, and you'd better not, Meathead!" He threatened, anger flashing across his face.

"Oh." His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Well, if you don't tell her, I will write her a letter explaining the matter!" He said, grinning over his victory.

Dom banged his head against his hand. Why, oh why had he had to share? Gods, he wished he could take the whole conversation back!

"Fine, Neal. I will tell her. But at least let me do it when I feel the time is right!"  
  
"Oh, okay. I guess that's all right." He sighed.

"Good. Now, get out and go talk to Yuki."

He shoved his cousin out of the room and collapsed against the door, glad for the quiet. Silently, he thought of how he would tell her. He would have to soon, for if he didn't, Neal surely would. And he certainly didn't want that happening!

'Ello, everybody. I think I'm getting back into my Kel/Dom mood! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. Hmm...I can't wait to see how this turns out. Sorry it was so short.

Just so you know, this takes place sometime after the Lady Knight. The thing they are discussing at the beginning is that Neal thinks Yuki is with child. I wanted to do this as my beginning, and that was the only way to do it! Sorry! Now, you can review. smiles


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, the first was the wrong thing!

A/N: Okay, first, sorry for taking so long to update, and then again for the little bit of writing. I already have an idea for the next chapter, however, and plan to start it tonight. In total, this story will be no more than about five chapters (SORRY!). Good freaking lord, I just realized how long its been since I've updated! LOL. Its absolutely PATHETIC! I really MUST apologize now…I didn't realize it until I was looking at reviews, and Kaitlin (Magical Maniac Girl), said something about an essay, and I'm like, that's got to be from eighth grade! Gods! Lol.

**First, I'd like to dedicate this to Thayet1231! It was because of your reviews, for all of my stories, that have brought me back to my Tamora Pierce stories, and I plan to be updating on as many of them as possible, and will probably do quite a bit of writing while in France, so look for updates at the end of March! Thanks everyone! I will personally respond to reviewers at the bottom, as usual. **

**dreamerdoll (of the Dahlia Reynolds Duo)- Tori**

**

* * *

In Love with the Lady Knight**

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning, the three were sitting at breakfast in the dining hall, Dom picking forlornly at his food, not paying much attention to what was going on around him, as Neal bounced happily on the bench. "Guess what, Kel?"

The lady knight rolled her eyes. "I don't really want to play, Neal, so just tell me."

He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Fine. I see how it is. No one loves me anymore!"

The other two snorted simultaneously. "Just tell me, Neal," his best friend replied finally.

"I know something you don't know!" the older knight crowed merrily, clapping his hands together. Dom looked up instantly, eyes immediately alert.

"Oh, great Gods, Neal. Tell me already if you're going to, but otherwise, just keep it to yourself."

Grinning, Nealan replied, "All I wanted to tell you, was that my dear cousin, and your close, personal friend, Dom-" he was cut off by a rough hand being placed over his mouth, as piercing blue eyes glittered angrily at him.

Kel looked back and forth between the two, confused. "Am I missing something?" she asked slowly, wondering what was going on here. The two cousins were acting rather strange.

"Err…" the sergeant thought quickly, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to duel! Yes, that's it!" He smiled at his own ingeniousness, grateful that he was able to think of something so quickly.

She gave him a strange look. "We practice together every morning, so yes, I suppose so." She glanced at her fellow knight across from her, "What about you, Neal? Are you joining us today, or are you going back to Yuki?" she raised a brow questioningly.

Neal tittered. "No, I think that I must be a witness to the events today, for it guarantees to be interesting. I will certainly be joining you." He grinned, struck by a brilliant plan. "I've an idea, though? Why don't we have a…contest, of sorts?"

"What sort of contest?" she asked hesitantly, though she really was curious. "The winner gets a kiss."

The lady knight raised a brow, rather amused. "So you're going to kiss your cousin, Neal? Or, actually, allow your cousin to kiss you?"

He smirked evilly. "No, actually, I was thinking more that if you win, you can choose which one of us you want to kiss. But if, say, Dom wins, he gets to kiss you."

**

* * *

Sorry for the slightly corny and over-used challenge (okay, very corny!), but I have plans as to where its going! MWAHAHAHA cough**** Anyway, onto review replies…Also, if I have something bolded besides your name, its because I'm like….laughing or something. They should be in asterisks, but for some reason, fanfiction won't take those! GRR!** cough 

**So, reviews...yeah!**

**daughter-of-fairies- **I know! You cant help but feel sorry for him, with Neal ganging up on him as much as he is…Thanks for the review!

**Atlanta Enchanted-** Yup…I actually forgot about that small detail while doing this chapter. Oops! Yeah, I agree….KD is totally awesome…not as awesome as, say, Harry/Draco…winks…sorry, I'm an addict. I don't really know….it depends on how old he is in this chapter….I believe he's like four years Neal's senior, and Neal is four years older than Kel, correct? Good god, I need to reread. Before, I'd have known this all! Gah. Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you enjoy them!

**The Weaving Wheel-**yeah, I did, at the time. Now, I believe that Harry Potter fanfiction is like….The internet god's gift to us all. :D sorry, I'm strange! Glad you enjoyed!

**Zacks Clone- **lol. Yeah, I agree! It was EVIL of her not to tell us who she ended up with! Or quite nice, considering the fact that we can make it up and have anyone we want:D

**Immortals Gurl-**thanks!

**EvilStrawberries-Guilty expression **Sorry!

**PsychoLioness-**I keep thinking you're my best friend now, whenever I see your name. :D It just sounds so like her. You dropped the 13! I just realized that! LOL. Anyway, thanks!

**Megster-**Yeah, I agree!

**LilliannaRose-**I have to agree…he's the little, obnoxious dog bouncing around the house, jumping on you when you get in the door, nipping at your ankles…hehehe….i can actually picture that one! LOL.

**Wake-Robin-**Who said Dom would tell her at all? **WINKS **Only kidding…I think. LOL

Rock-Faerie- I will! 

**Fanta-**while I love your name dearly, I have to shorten it, sorry! LOL. Oops, sorry, I'm late. I'll try to get the NEXT chapter up by Friday though, I SWEAR! I have TP reading to catch up on, too, darn it all. LOL.

**Pinky-**thanks!

**Pookie- **bite me, you flipping loser. By the way, PsychoLioness would be like the perfect name for you. Too bad its already taken by someone MUCH cooler! LOL. See you soon, nerd.

**AlannaLovingWriter-**LOL. I feel horrible! I plan to update soon, though. :D

**Pheep-**Lol. Thanks. I agree! Dom-and-Neal dynamics are the best….Thanks! I like such thorough reviews. It makes me feel like I did something correct:D Usually, my fics start out with me just picturing something, like in this case the "I know, I know…", and of course the part where Neal takes the apple away. I thoroughly enjoyed your review! **Waves scrunchie back.**

**LadyKnightofHollyRose-**THANKS!  
**Thayet1231-**Good lord, I love you! You've gotten me back on track, and I cant thank you enough for that! If you have a particular thing you'd like updated, tell me, and I will gladly do it:D

**COOKIES TO REVIEWERS! **


End file.
